Star Wars: Rise of the Jedi
by LoveStoryWriting1002
Summary: Lexialla has lived on Tatooine her life. She's never been anywhere else. But when strange things start to happen in her life, she's asked to come to the planet of Tython. She soon finds herself caught in the middle of the war between the Jedi and Sith. Will she make it out alive?


**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**

 **Just imagine the music in your head, because I can't put it on here. Welcome to my Star wars fanfic. Just letting you guys know, this is SWTOR based. The main is an OC, but I might but in a few characters from the game. Hope you enjoy. :D**

The desert planet of Tatooine was draped in night. There was little movement, apart from some Jawas, trying to steal a broken down droid. There was mostly silence in the small village, but was soon broken. The loud cries of a woman roared from a house. The woman was lying in her bed, her belly rounded and fat from the child inside. The husband of the woman sat beside her, trying to comfort her. An older woman sat at the edge, urging the younger one to push. More pain overwhelmed her, and another cry escaped. Several minutes passed, and there came another cry. But not from the woman. It came from the newborn child, being caressed in her mother's arms. A grin appeared on the husband's face, and he placed a calloused hand on his daughter's head. The joy they felt this night, was the greatest experience they had ever had. But sadly, it wouldn't last.

The young girl covered her dirty face with a cloth. Struggling to keep out the sand, which blew all around. She took the last few steps that led to the market, and quickly slipped into the store that she worked in. She stepped over beside her friend, Cade Tylos, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Be glad the big guy didn't come in here yet" muttered Cade, not looking up from the droid he was repairing. He was always talented with any kind of tech. In the few years they have lived, there hasn't been a single thing he couldn't fix or build.

"Yeah. How's it coming along?"

Cade glanced up from his work for a moment, to stare into her green eyes. She shared the same eyes as her mother. Her father used to say that they were as green as the forests of Endor. She only wished she could see the planet for herself. She wanted nothing more, than to leave her home world.

"What kind of question is that? I'm almost done." He flashed her a white toothed grin, then returned to his work.

She rolled her eyes, and pulled out a piece of scrap. Her friend opened his mouth to ask for something, and she held the scrap in front of his face. He let out a slight chuckle, then took with it gratitude. They were enjoying their peace and quiet, but it was wrecked from a-

"Lexialla Roden! How dare you show up late!?" A large bulky man stormed in. His fiery gaze locked onto her, and she almost fainted from fright. "I should fire you on the spot!"

"N….No. It was just-"

"You need to learn to remain silent!" interrupted their boss. "You're lucky there's no one else to fill your spot currently!"

With that, he stomped out. Lexialla released the air that she had been holding in. The man was more terrifying than a Gundark. She had only seen one once, in an arena, but it was nothing compared to their boss. Cade breathed in deeply, and tried to give her a comforting smile.

"It could have been worse." He gave her a slight grin.

She forced a smile, then looked to her hands. He got back to his job, but she continued to stare in silence. _One day_ she thought, _one day, I'll be strong enough to stand up to him. And he'll be the one to cower in fright._

Lexialla walked into her home, still shaken up from the events at the shop. She plopped down in a seat with a grunt. Her face cringed at the blisters on her hands. She had to handle hot metal today, and it ended with her having bleeding hands. She tried to wrap a few cloths around the wounds, but her father walked in and noticed. His eyes widened at seeing the injuries on his daughter.

"What happened!?" he asked, while rushing to her side. He gingerly held her hand, to inspect the burns.

"Just work. I'm fine." She pulled her hands away, and hid them behind her back. "It doesn't hurt."

Lexialla hated lying to her father, but she didn't need him worrying about her. They had a debt to pay. He needed to focus on that, rather than a few slight burns. Her father narrowed his eyes, but realized he couldn't convince her to let him help. He gave her a slight nod, then stood to his feet.

"I'll….I'll get dinner ready." He walked away, with his gaze to the floor. Lexialla frowned at her father's sadness. She wanted comfort him, but she knew he would change the subject to her hands. And then he would resort to paying for medicals for her. They needed to save their money, because they had a debt. It was currently being paid by her working hours, but her father didn't want her to live a life like that. So he worked as much as possible to get credits to release her from her 'servitude'. Lexialla rubbed her eyes, and yawned. It had been a long day. She wasn't quite up for dinner, so she retreated to her room. She threw herself on her bed, and sighed. There was nothing that could beat lying in your own bed. Lexialla stretched her arms above her head, and allowed her eyes to sink closed. She had managed to get a few hours in, but awoke at the sound of quiet thud. Her eyes fluttered open, and she almost screamed. Objects were floating around her room. Just as she was about to shout for her father, the objects fell to the stone ground. Lexialla started to slightly hyperventilate. She had no clue as to what happened, and it frightened her. Why wouldn't a twelve year old girl be scared of flying objects? She forced her eyes shut, and lay back on her bed. _What just happened?_ She thought to herself.

 **A/N: How'd I do? Hope it's good. I'll try to make chapters longer in the future. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
